The present invention relates to a liquid level control float valve and more particularly to a liquid level control float valve for use in controlling the low and high liquid level for reserving a certain amount of liquid such as water, gasoline or the like in a low reservoir tank or a high reservoir tank installed in the buildings, apartments, factory buildings or the like.
There are many types of liquid control devices such as leveling valves, motorized valves or solenoid valves. However, these valves suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, they need the power source to a reservoir tank attached thereto, and they cannot stop the fluid flow since the dregs collecting at the valves can prevent the valves from tightly closing.
Furthermore, it is conventional practice in the prior art to use a float ball tap as shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B. The float ball tap is structured for closing the fluid flow by the buoyancy action of a float ball mounted to the end of a lever which is attached to a plurality of hinges. However, the float ball tap suffers from a number of disadvantages such as, for example: (1) It is difficult to prevent the fluid for leaking into the valve seat when the pressure of the fluid flow through the conduit is higher than that of the valve causing the buoyancy action through the float ball; (2) The valve might be opened and a large volume of the fluid lost since a lever can be destroyed at the bending portion or connecting portion thereof with the float ball causing an increased buoyancy force; (3) The float ball tap must be frequently replaced; (4) Since the valve of the float ball tap is continuously actuated by the buoyancy action, the tensibility of the lever is gradually replaced; and (5) It is difficult for the float ball tap to control the fluid level when the ball tap is attached to the reservoir tanks located at locations with different heights, for example at the top of buildings with different heights.